Mimicing love
by lunaluv22
Summary: In this demenchion drax is a kid who's never seen the outside world. And brainy is the one tasked with teaching him. But things aren't as easy as he thinks. Warning slash don't like don't read.


Mimicing love

Brainy's mother has aranged for him to be a teacher for drax zod. As a favor to his father, warning slash, disclaimer I don't own anything.

"Now, remember, querl, you are the next air to the throne, so you must act as such" brainiac four told her son. "Yes, mother" brainiac five said, as they walked up the path, "we were wondering when you'd get here" brainiac two said mock sternness. "Genral zod and his family are waiting brainiac three told them. As he showed them to the main room, brainiac five noticed that his grandfather was in his best clothes. And his white hair was combed, he listened to his cane tap.

Brainiac four wore a blue dress and black cape, her firey red hair was brushed out of her megenta eyes. She and brainiac three's skin was green like all coluan's, brainiac five's caught brainaic two's eyes. The two could've been twins with their looks, they both wore puple jumbsuits. And their hair was almost shoulder length, but brainiac two's hair was black and brainiac five's was blond. As they walked into the main room brainiac two winked at him, brainiac five smiled at them and turned away.

He looked at genral zod and his wife, "parathina, a pleaser" zod said kissing her hand. "As always, zod may I ask the reason for this meeting?" She asked getting right to the point, "yes, you may" zod told her, he turned. And brainiac five caught sight of someone hidding in the door way."Drax, come here" zod ordered, the boy obayed, brainiac saw he was clad in black lether pants, a red T-shirt. Black jacket, modercycle boots with ancle high red heels, and black modercycle gloves.

He had ginger-brown hair, his right bang was long enough to reach his chin, he was ghostly pale. Like he'd never been in the sunlight, his eyes were neyon pink, drax stood next to his father silently. "This is my son drax, he's never had contact with anyone, but his mother. And me and he can't be a good genral if he doesn't know how to act around people his own age. But I don't want to risk him becoming like those uncontrolable monsters, so I figured since your son is close in age to, drax. And he behaves so well" zod said, "I understand and I'm sure he would love to" parathina said.

"Looks like you've got a new playmate, brainy" brainiac two told brainiac five. "Drax" zod said adressing his son, drax finally tore his gaze away from, brainy to look at his dad. "You are to studdy him closely and coppy his every move, do you understand?" Zod ordered, drax nooded and turned back to brainy. "Well leave you two alone" drax's mother said, brainy became shy, as they left and was secretly happy that brainiac two stayed. "Why don't we watch a movie?" He asked, "I don't think, genral zod would like that, brainiac two" brainy told him.

"The movie's called the black swan a balla movie, I dout he'll mind, and don't be so formal. My name's vril, so call me by it" brainac two said, "what do you think?" Brainy asked drax, drax didn't awnser, he just looked brainy up and down, "I don't hear any complaints" vril said. Brainy shied "fine" he said, he turned hearing, drax sigh "do you not want to?" He asked, drax didn't speak, brainy walked over to the couch. He could hear drax's heels behind him, brainy sat on the couch and tucked under him. He watched as drax did the same sitting right next to brainy, vril started the movie and sat down.

Brainy fell asleep durring the movie, drax tried to mimic him, but was woken by vril laughing. "Sorry" the ravin haired coluan said, but those girls remind me of you and brainy" he said. Drax looked at the movie, drax watched it, head tilted to the side in confusion, he turned to brainy who was still asleep. Then back to the movie, "hey!" Vril cried, as brainy shut off the T.V. "I think we should do something else" brainy told him. "Fine, I've always wanted to see how fast a car can go" vril said. "Ok" brainy said used to his great-grandfather's sence of humor. He got up, drax got up too, they fallowed the older boy out frount to one of zod's cars, he got in frount. And brainy and drax got in the back, there was a screen up so they couldn't see vril.

As the rode, brainy leanded back, like the girl in the movie, drax remembered how, vril had said that brainy was like the girl. He leanded back, too, he tapped brainy on his shoulder, brainy looked at him lazzaly. Drax walked his hand onto brainy's leg, brainy's eyes fallowed drax's hand. As he walked it in between brainy's legs, drax rubbed brainy's croch, brainy reached down and gently grabbed drax's hand. And pulled it away, drax had seen this in the movie so he didn't upject.

After their drive, parathina and zod told them to go to bed, as brainy buttoned up his pj top, the door opened. He turned to see, drax in red and black pj "yes?" He asked, drax didn't speak he just closed the door. And walked up to him, he handed brainy a note, brainy took it noticing drax's long black claw like nails now visable without his gloves.

Brainy saw it was a note from his mother, telling him that drax would be staying with him."I guess it's just you and me in here" brainy told him, drax placed his hands on brainy's shoulders. And kissed him, brainy gasped giving drax a chance to slide his serpent tounge in brainy's mouth. Brainy pushed him away, drax blinked confused, "just because you saw in a movie doesn't mean it's ok to do it" brainy scolded. Drax nodded, "good now let's get some sleep" brainy said getting under the covers, drax got in on the other side.

Drax hesitantly tapped, brainy's shoulder, brainy turned to face him, drax wrapped his arms around him. Brainy felt, drax shake, he wrapped his arms around drax, "it's ok" brainy told him. Drax looked down at the smaller boy and smiled, brainy was surprised this was the first time he'd seen drax smile. He and drax went to sleep, when brainy woke up, he saw drax was awake. Drax leanded down and nuzzled, brainy's blond hair, brainy sat up, drax fallowed his lead. "We shouldn't be late for breakfast" brainy said, drax nodded, they got dressed and helped brainy make the bed.

Then he fallowed, brainy to the bathroom, the brushed their teeth, then went down stairs. Their parents were waiting for them, "good morning" brainy said, drax didn't speak he just fallowed brainy. And sat next to him, he watched what, brainy chose to eat, then chose the same thing. "So, brainy how was you two's first day together?" Vril asked, acting like he wasn't there, "it was a little rocky. But I believe we can stand each other's company" brainy told him. "That's all we need you to do" parathiana told them.

After breakfast, brainy and drax fallowed, brainiac three to a room, drax saw a piano in the room. He watched, brainiac three montian to brainy to sit down, brainy sat down and played, beautifuly. Drax listened and walked up silently to brainy, brainy didn't notice and continued playing. It wasn't till drax stepped up beside him that, brainy noticed, he jumped away in suprise hitting his rist on the piano. "Ow!" He cried, brainiac three looked at it "just a bumb no need to get worked up" he said. Brainy stood up rist hurting, drax stared at the piano "would you like a go?" Brainiac three asked, drax didn't awnser, he just sat down and played the same melody that, braiiny had been playing before. The two coluans were suprized how gracefully he played.

Drax was playing so well that they didn't expect him to hit his rist, brainy rushed over to look at it. But brainiac three stayed put, he noticed that, drax had hit his rist the same way, brainy had. But nothing had startled he left the two alone and went to find general Zod, he told the general what happened. "I see" zod said "well I guess it's my fault, I told, drax to watch, brainiac five. And do as he does, so he must think if brainiac five hurts himself by acident, he's sapost to do it on pupose" he explained. "So just tell him to stop or maybe one of the other coluans should be his teacher" brainiac three sugested.

"Yes, you maybe right we'll test it out for a few more days then if anymore of these anomalys show themselves well swich out his teachers" zod told him. Unknownst to the two, drax was watching and listening. Drax ran to his and brainy's room, he slamed the door and started throwing things around. He then threw himself on the bed sobbing, drax didn't want, brainy to go. Brainy was the first person who didn't treat him like a wepon, drax sniffed and cried silently waited for, brainy.

"Drax are you in here?" Brainy called opening the door to their bed room. He stared it looked like a cyclon had hit it. Then he saw, drax on the bed, he closed the door and walked up to the bed. Drax looked at him, brainy looked back anoyed hands on his hips "drax, why does are room look like a cyclone hit it?" He asked, drax avoided his eyes, brainy shied. "Drax, I know when people get upset they sometimes have tantrums, but you're not a little kid. And you can't act like one, so I'm verry anoyed with you" brainy told him, drax grabbed the pillow. He didn't like, brainy being upset with him.

Brainy turned and stared cleaning up, drax thought of a way to get, brainy to stop being mad. He used his super speed to clean up the room, brainy was suprized, drax bit his lip his pointed teeth nearly breaking the skin. Brainy smiled "ok, I know you're sorry just try not to destroy are room ok?" Drax nodded happy, brainy wasn't mad anymore, after that, drax followed, brainy like a puppy. Brainy figured, drax was just doing as his dad tod him and shrugged it off, drax was just happy he had, brainy.

A few days latter, drax and brainy were reading some old history vids, when their parents came in. "Children" zod said "we've been watching your progres and have decided it would be best if drax had another teacher" parathina told them. "No" it took, brainy a moment to relize that, drax had said it. He stared, drax hadn't so much as spoken one word to him since they met. "What did you just say?" Zod asked suprized "I said no, I don't want another teacher. I want, brainy" drax said "we need to discuss this" parathina said montioning for them to go to their room.

They did, as they left brainy heard his mother "I thought you said, he was mute" she said. "We thoght he was, he's never spoken before now" zod said, that was the last he heard before they were out of earshot. Once they were in their room, brainy closed the door and faced, drax. "Why is this the first time you've spoken?" He asked, drax didn't awnser, brainy put his hands on his hips. Like he always did when he was anoyed "I know you can speak you just did. So that little mute act won't work anymore" brainy told him.

"I don't wanna talk to them" drax finally told him "you don't have to, but I'd like it if you'd atleast talk to me" brainy said. "Ok" drax said "thank, brainy" "querl" he said "what?" Drax asked "my name's querl dox, but everyone calls me by my titale brainiac five. And brainiac two calls me, brainy" the blond told him. "Then I'll call you, querl" drax told him, brainy smiled "well, drax, since I might not be your teacher for much longer. I'd like to teach you one one thing" brainy told him "wh-what?" Drax asked, brainy smiled "you'll see" he said kissing him passionately.

Drax kissed back, they pulled apart for air, brainy climbed onto the bed and motioned for, drax to join him. Drax crawled up to him, brainy lay, drax down, then undid his pants. He pulled out his cock and started sucking, drax undid, brainy's pants and sucked his cock. After a while both came "you're pretty good" brainy told him panting. "Thank you" drax said panting as well "drax" brainy said "yes" he panted. "Close your eyes count to 3 and open" brainy told him, drax nodded and closed his eyes "1, 2, 3."

Drax opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ciling "so you're awake" drax turned to see, brainy sitting on the bed. "Querl, what happened?" He asked "are talk tried you out, so you took a nap. And your parents came in they said I could continue being your teacker" brainy said. Drax smiled, he tapped, brainy on the shoulder, brainy looked over at him, brax walked his hand onto, brainy's leg. Brainy let it rest there, ignoring as drax rubbed his leg, drax walked his hand in between, brainy's legs. He rubbed, brainy's croch, brainy reached down and gentaly grabbed, drax's hand. And set it on his leg well it's a start, drax thought, maybe someday my dream won't just be a dream, he thought as brainy held his hand.


End file.
